


Bones Drifting In The Waves

by MisterProfessorDoctor



Category: Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterProfessorDoctor/pseuds/MisterProfessorDoctor





	

Dry Bowser was watching the watery waves coming onto the sandy yellow shore of the Gelato Beach, sitting by the watermelon hut as he was having a glass of water, wondering if he should go for a swim. he had plenty of reasons to contemplate, for as he was known to lose his bones several times, and he wasn't one to take chances of misplacing them on purpose.

"Hmm... the water would help clean off my bones, but I don't want it to get stuck in my empty sockets on a day like this," Dry Bowser respond ed as he brushed his red hair with his right bony hand. "Besides... the chances of some of my more fragile bones emerging out would be disastrous. I can't even begin to imagine what would happen if-"

A rather large wave approached the watermelon hut, smashing into the backside as it caused Dry Bowser to fall into the water. Due to landing on a bunch of underwater rocks, the skeletal reptile was broken into pieces, much to his annoyance as his skull drifted back towards the yellow colored wooden boardwalk, watching his scattered bones being washed away to the ocean surrounding Isle Delfino.

Dry Bowser: (grumbles) Well, it's either aimlessly swim after my bones... or just use my dark magic. (sighs) Dark magic it is.


End file.
